


The Talk: Take 2

by Noelle (SilentFilmLover)



Category: The Young Ones (TV 1982)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Awkward Sex Talk, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Absurdity, Canon-Typical Violence, Cuddling, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Macro/Micro, Mild Angst, Rick's anus is focal point of story really, Vore, hilarious scene with SPG and a dildo, previous two are in a dream sequence hate to disappoint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentFilmLover/pseuds/Noelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the long-awaited sequel to Home Alone. It starts the morning after, and Rick couldn't be happier until...Well, just read it. In fact, just read the additional tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk: Take 2

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked my last fic. This one's much weirder and kinkier. Comments and prompts are very welcome! :D

After three years of living in the share house, Rick felt well-rested, safe and truly happy when he woke up the morning after losing his virginity to Vyvyan. The naked anarchist never thought he'd hear a narrator say that particular sentence, and he giggled like the developmentally arrested schoolboy that he was when he heard the word “naked,” too.

“Hey! I'm not developmentally arwested! Wh-Whatever that means...”

Vyvyan was woken up from a dreamless sleep by Rick's giggling and narrator-admonishing. All his sleeps were dreamless, in fact, due to his heavy drinking and Post-Traumatic Stress from his childhood and adolescence. He never cared before about not having dreams, or at least not being able to remember them. Now he wished he could remember every detail of the one he apparently was having before being so rudely woken up. His eight inch-cock made a tent out of the cum-covered sheets beneath which a colony of mutant sperm were in the process of taking over the world. Their diabolical plans were quite literally squashed once their creator rolled over and pressed his manhood against Rick's thigh. He placed his hand underneath Rick's chin, lifting it up a little. The younger student's face was parallel to the punk's, just inches away. Even so close up Rick looked ruddy gorgeous. He had that sickening, innocent grin plastered over his spotty face, though. Can't have that. Not so early in the morning anyway.

“You think that just because we're together now you can wake me up whenever you want?” The punk looked so intense and serious. He wasn't quite scowling, but he certainly wasn't smiling either. Rick's grin vanished immediately. His sudden look of apologetic fright almost made Vyv melt.

“...I-I'm sorry Vyvyan...I didn't mean to...”

“Well, you'll have to pay.”

“How?” Rick was afraid of the answer. Was it possible that Vyvyan could turn a complete 180 degrees like that in a matter of hours? Yes, yes it was.

“By sucking my dick.” Vyv continued to look as if he was doling out a vicious punishment, but then he gave Rick a warm smile, a wink and a kiss on the forehead.

Rick complied.

 

“Um, guys?! Breakfast is ready!” Neil yelled from downstairs. The boys were lying in each others arms, panting a little after several rounds. Vyv slowly got up after Neil's announcement, much to Rick's dismay. He tugged on the punk's wrist, which was still wearing his “spiky bracelet,” or at least that's what Rick called them. Vyv had stopped correcting him and he long ago gave up explaining to the closet conservative that men who don't only wear functional jewelry like watches and tongue rings aren't necessarily girly poofs like him. It was actually kind of cute when Rick said “spiky bracelets” with that stupid speech impediment of his, but he would never tell him that.

After the punk was fully dressed, he came back over to the bed and ruffled Rick's hair. 

“Don't worry, poof. Plenty of time for your girly cuddling. Besides, we still have so much more to do,” he said with a sly grin and a wink.  
“Good God, Vyv! Haven't we done...Everything already?” Rick laughed nervously.

“Uh, no not exactly, Rick. I mean, you're still a virgin after all.”

“Oh c'mon Vyv you can't call me that anymore!” Vyvyan looked at him, in a mild state of shock.

“Rick, please tell me you don't think you're not a virgin anymore...” He looked so serious when he said this, that Rick quickly caught on that he wasn't joking. He laughed that irritating, nervous laugh again.

“Of course, not, Vyv, what, you think I'm some sort of spazzy?! I certainly know how two men have proper sexual intercourse! Who doesn't know that?!”

“Ok, ok, phew. Thought I was dating a naive, swotty, anal-retentive git for a second there. Meet you downstairs.”

Rick was left in a state of confusion, grave disappointment, embarrassment and ecstasy. Did he just say the “d” word? And exactly how in the name of Cliff was he not a virgin anymore? Vyvyan didn't have a vagina, and nor did he no matter what Vyvyan said. Blow jobs and jerking each other off was how gay men had intercourse wasn't it? For once in his life, Rick was feeling a bit stupid.

“I am not!!” The boy yelled at the ceiling with tears in his eyes.


End file.
